Chasing Ghosts (episode)
Chasing Ghosts is the twentieth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 230th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When a Navy reservist returns home to find her husband missing and her living room covered in blood, she turns to the NCIS team to find him and bring him home but as the team conduct their investigation, they soon discover all is not what it seems while Tony becomes increasingly concerned for Ziva and believes that she's planning a risky move to avenge her dead father. Prologue The episode opens with a recap detailing what happened in the previous Season 10 episodes and ends with NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo informing his boss, fellow NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs that their suspect, Ilan Bodnar is in the wind with Gibbs grimly remarking that Bodnar could be anywhere. Lieutenant Callie Daniels arrives home, closing the door and then placing her suitcase as music is heard playing in the background. In a suitcase sits a flier for her husband, Noah Daniels who is a realtor. As Callie closes the door, she calls out for Noah, announcing that she's home and is he going in late today? She then puts her keys onto the table with one having a Navy tag. Callie puts her bag on a chair and takes off her coat. As she does that, she states that her flight was awful and that she slept about three minutes as well as the fact that she was sitting next to one of those open mouth snorers. She then grabs her phone upon hearing it beeping with Callie stating that a grizzle bear with a cold would have been quieter. She then states that speaking of which, she may have to go to Alaska in the fall for work. She begins scanning through her texts. As she does that, she calls for Noah. Callie, however stops upon realizing that the sitting room is a mess with upturned furniture everywhere. As she leaves the area, Callie calls for Noah again but there's no response. She then begins ringing Noah's cell-phone and soon it finds on the ground. Callie kneels down and picks the cell-phone up. As she heads towards the living room, Callie shouts for Noah but stops upon hearing some rattling coming from outside. She then finds that the back door leading to the patio is open. She then tells the intruder that whoever they are, she's calling the police. As this happens, a woman over the phone states, "911 operator. State your emergency". She then gets a shock when she sees Ben arriving in which has Callie stunned and wondering what he's doing here and asking him where Noah is. Ben remarks that he saw the door open early this morning and that he called him several times to close it. He also states that when he never heard back, he decided... "Ben", Callie insists. When Ben looks at her, she wonders where her husband is. Ben states that he looked everywhere before grimly announcing that Noah is gone. It then cuts to Callie who looks stunned at the news. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Tony discovers that Ziva has been secretly searching for Ilan Bodnar with McGee's help. Trivia *This episode also marks the reappearance of former NCIS Director, Thomas Morrow whose last appearance was originally in the Season 3 premiere episode, Kill Ari Part 1 (episode) which aired nearly eight years ago. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Nicole Mirante-Matthews Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Arvin Brown Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Thomas Morrow